superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Party Gone Wrong (Veni Vidi Vici/I Came, I Saw, I Conquered)
This chapter: Good Party Gone Wrong, belongs to Katrina Cahill's story Veni Vidi Vici. Chapter Two As JoAnne put on her black and white gown and white heels, she thought carefully to herself: I'm as armed as those squads who tried to kill Bin Laden, and all I have to do is to make sure that the leader won't go missing in the stupid party. Ugh, I feel like one of those movie protagonists. ''She did her hair, putting it in a bun and placing a stupid clip to keep it on. But the clip was something of a control for the cameras. Something only the Top 3 can have. But alas, she thought that the only need for this was to check in case anyone double-dipped in Commander Vee's homemade guacamole. Everyone seemed to go nuts for it. After this, she placed on her mask and went out of her dormitory cabin, only to find Clarissa - her other roomie with 2 others - hold her shoulder. "You know, you're going straight to a trap." She said. "Like I said, Clarissa, nothing's more important than keeping the leader safe." JoAnne sneered. Clarissa rolled her eyes and pushed her, a bit stronger than the usual push, causing JoAnne to stumble and fall down, crumpling to her knees. "Good luck, bring me back a doggie bag, would you?" She mocked and closed the door. JoAnne sighed and stood up, patting off the dirt from her gown, a simple one-sleeved dress that ended up to her knees. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Jo!" Gregarus called after seeing her come out of her black Lamborghini. "Jo! Jo, wait up!" And the masked Gregarus ran to her, and immediately, JoAnne clamped her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "We're on a mission, not All Loud Shopping Malls." She chided. "Now shut up." Gregarus took off her hand. "Why'd you worry, anyways? No one else knows the agents are here." He said. Before she said anything, she saw a black limousine, half-hidden in the trees. She eyed it, and the next thing she knew, it was gone. "You know how well anything ends, right? Make sure the cameras are ready." And she slipped into the crowd. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Music filled the air and cheers and murmurs fell over the place. Commander Vee - who was obesè - seemed to have been overenjoying the banquet sent out. Gregarus was flirting with two amateur agents. The leader was happily drunk, talking away to other guests. She walked towards the banquet and took a plate, placing 2 apple tarts, as well as dried plums coated in chocolate. She then went to a empty table and sat, eyeing the corners of the ballroom - ugh, how big the mansion was - and ate bite by bit on each apple tart. ''So far so good, ''she thought, ''doubt this will be disastrous. She closed her eyes and settled her fork down slowly, and let out a sigh of relief. Then all went black. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Immediately she took off her mask and took out a gun that was strapped to her thigh. Then, screams began, shooting came everywhere, and as she sprinted to where she last saw the leader, she felt something. Wet. Warm. She touched her arm and placed her finger to her lips and tasted it. Blood. In fear, she screamed. Someone was shot. By the time the lights came up again, 2/3 of the guests were dead. Seven out of the 11 agents were also dead. The ones that were left was her, Gregarus, Commander Vee, 9 other guests, and Priscilla Andrews. And the leader. . .where was she? JoAnne looked everywhere, turned each side to seek, but no sight. A wail came up outside and JoAnne, Gregarus, C. Vee, and Priscilla came running to where they heard it. Immediately, they saw a man wearing chef's clothing, carrying a struggling burlap sack into the van. "No!" Commander Vee shrieked. The man turned, and he was armed, and shot Commander Vee in the leg. He crumpled to the pavement. And the guy with the burlap sack slipped into the van and the vehicle let out a high shreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! and with a cloud of dust behind, the guy was gone. And JoAnne thought of possibilities in what struggled in the burlap sack. Immediately, the answer popped up in her mind: The leader. END OF CHAPTER TWO Category:Katrina_Cahill